Those Who Waited
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Harry James Potter tinha olhos velhos demais. DG.


**Those Who Waited**

Ela era só uma criança quando eles se conheceram. O herói por quem ela tinha pedido. Seus olhos tão mais velhos que o resto do rosto, e tão desajeitado, mas de uma forma que lhe aquecia o coração. Sem dizer nada, parecia lhe prometer um futuro feliz, um futuro melhor, diferente de todas as histórias horríveis que tinham chegado aos seus ouvidos infantis.

Harry James Potter era o nome dele. Mas você também poderia chamá-lo de 'O menino que sobreviveu', 'o escolhido', 'a esperança'. E isso era o que ela mais desejava em seus sonhos de contos de fada: a esperança de um futuro melhor do que o passado que assombrava os olhos de seus pais, de seus irmãos mais velhos.

Ele sorriu para ela, um pouco, nada muito importante. Mas foi como um juramento e ela esperou. Como uma garotinha tentando se manter acordada na noite de natal, a espera do Papai Noel, sentada ao lado da janela, ela esperou que ele se voltasse para ela. Era tudo que ela queria.

Era tudo com o que ela sonhava.

Mas sonhos são coisas que só acontecem a noite, desvanecendo à luz da manhã.

E os olhos dele, tão mais velhos, estavam voltados para outro sonho.

* * *

Ele era só uma criança quando eles se conheceram. O herói de uma comunidade, que tinha feito sua família passar por maus bocados. Ele tinha olhos sérios, concentrados, e era uma coisinha tímida, fugindo de toda conversa. Draco nunca teve idéia de quem ele era, mas mesmo se soubesse, talvez dissesse as mesmas coisas, as coisas que acreditava que eram certas, com toda sua inocência infantil.

Harry James Potter era o nome dele, e todos sabiam disso. Não importava por que nome fosse chamado, a marca em sua testa o fizera famoso. Ela era a marca da queda do prestígio de boas famílias, como a dele, mas também era a marca de alguém destinado ao sucesso e tudo que ele jamais desejou foi ser bem sucedido.

Draco estendeu a mão para ele, mas ele não aceitou sua oferta. Foi uma declaração de guerra, pois seu orgulho não poderia suportar menos. E, a cada passo, ele foi tentando, aos poucos, ir desacreditando-o. Tentando fazer com que ele notasse que renegá-lo era mais um problema do que uma solução. Tentando fazer com que ele percebesse que poderia ser perigoso.

Só queria que ele o notasse.

Mas agia com um pesadelo, e estes perdem a importância à luz da manhã.

E os olhos velhos de Harry estavam voltados para um pesadelo maior.

* * *

Cada um em seu lado, eles esperaram, anos e anos, pensando em maneiras de fazer com que Harry os percebesse, os colocasse em sua vida. E por um curto período de tempo – quando já tinham perdido as esperanças – foi justamente o que aconteceu.

Os olhos dele viraram-se para o sonho que eram os cabelos flamejantes de Ginny e seus lábios macios. Seu olhar de quem muito viveu acompanhava cada movimento de Draco, capaz de trazer o maior de seus pesadelos.

E, tão subitamente quanto foram lançados a sua atenção, eles foram deixados para trás. Sozinhos, no meio de uma guerra, na qual eram apenas veículos desimportantes. Dispensáveis. Ao menos para Harry James Potter, que fugia e lutava e deixava-os presos e sem saber o que fazer.

Eles estavam cansados. Só isso. Cansados e sem esperanças. E foi justamente por isso que tudo começou, é claro. A frustração pode gerar atitudes impensadas, que irão te perseguir pelo resto da vida.

Era para ser uma troca de insultos, mas tornaram-se confidências. Estavam vivendo a mesma história, lutando para serem percebidos, e depois arrependendo-se de terem sido notados porque tinha gerado tão mais dor em seu coração do que qualquer outra coisa.

Não tinha nada que eles pudessem fazer agora, então esperaram. E continuaram esperando – não mais sozinhos. Agora estavam juntos, porque entendiam muito bem a angústia de ter passado sua adolescência se definindo por conta de sua relação com Harry James Potter, que tinha olhos velhos demais para ver as pequenas coisas. As pequenas lágrimas daqueles que tinham sido deixados pra trás, esperando, em vão, por tanto tempo. As pequenas mágoas. As pequenas vitórias. Tudo aquilo era pequeno demais e adolescente demais.

Toda a vida sonhada que nunca tiveram de verdade, a não ser por um pequeno instante, que se esvaiu tão rápido que era pior do que se jamais tivesse existido. Todas as pequenas confissões trocadas, e então os toques, e os beijos misteriosos, e as peles se encostando tão de leve que poderia mal ser verdade, exceto pelo fato que não fazia parte de um sonho ou de um pesadelo. Todos os desejos que só poderiam ser realizados por alguém que fosse jovem o suficiente para entender o quanto era importante tudo aquilo, o quanto era desejável.

O problema de Harry James Potter, bem, é que quando você tem o mundo no seu quintal, você não tem mais o mundo – só um quintal. E ele já não percebia nada disto.

Mas Draco viu Ginny.

Ginny viu Draco.

E eles deixaram de esperar pelo que não viria, dançando juntos, mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia não ser _certo_.

Harry James Potter tinha olhos velhos demais.


End file.
